The Grove Street Family
Introduction The Grove Street Family or G$F '(usually just "'Grove"), are a street gang that resides in Grove Street and lay claim to everything South of Olympic Freeway. Grove Street was founded by former member Omar Little in 2017 and now lead by Jack Jackson. Overview Grove controls the chop shop on Little Bighorn Avenue and taxes people to sell drugs within the area commonly referred to as the "South Side". If people want to sell on South Side or use the chop shop, they must make weekly payments to Grove and they would provide the buyer with protection and the right to sell within the controlled areas. Usually "protection" just mean that they would help to get their drugs and guns from them if they get dropped, so cops would not catch them with illegal stuff. The Grove Street Family Ranking System * Leader: Kingpin. As the name implies, they lead the gang. * OG: The old breed. The rank "OG" is less of a rank and more of an additional tag given to members who have been in the gang for a significantly long time or, slightly more accurately, have been present in the gang before it's current era such as Jack being a member when Omar was still leader. This does not signify ranking however, as any rank can also be an OG. An example is that Gavin Matthews is an OG but is technically the same rank as Marco Romano, a member. * Lieutenant: The right hand. Lieutenants in general serve as the second in command underneath the leader. As there can be more than one Lieutenant, the longest serving Lieutenant is typically regarded as the number two. * Member: Proven gangster. Members are the foot soldiers of the gang and are expected to take on any responsibilities given to them by the leader or a lieutenant. * Recruit: Fresh meat. This rank is given to new members who have been blooded-in but have not fully proven themselves to the gang as a whole. Note: Blood-in means that once a potential recruit gets invited to the gang, they must prove to the other members that they can and are willing to do dirty work. Most of the time this means, at least with Grove, that the leader or a lieutenant gives them a gun, drops them in a specific location, and they then have to fight their way out of said location. One example is when Jack Jackson gave an automatic firearm to Marco Romano, dropped him near the Amarillo Vista, and had him start shooting the local gang members and fight his way out to the nearest hospital where Jack Jackson waited for him with a car. They usually do this to assure that people who are invited to the gang are not undercover or a confidential informant. Occasionally recruits don't have to do this process because they have already proven themselves to the gang through other previous actions such as with Tony Corleone. History Problems with LST After Omar Little founded The Grove Street Family, they started to have territorial disputes with Los Santos Thugs, so Grove allied with the Leanbois. They were in war for a few months but in the end Grove came on top with the help of Leanbois and Grove then claimed the entirety of the South Side. Feud with The Lost For a long number of months in late-2017 to mid-2018, Grove and The Lost MC fought over control of weed distribution among other things. Most of their continued problems from this originated with the repeated shootings of MC and Grove members, especially the kidnapping and near-death of Lil Tuggz who had written a slanderous rap song about the "South Side". Eventually, the feud died out after one of the Lost MC members sacrificed himself to end the blood-for-blood war. Their leader, Dragon, and then member Jack Jackson were able to call a cease-fire and return them to neutral terms. Business & Other Means of Money While their primary source of incoming is to tax people $3,000 to $5,000 for the permission to sell drugs (mainly marijuana but also crack) in the South and East Side as well as offering protection and information while selling, Grove is using other sources as well. Seeing the unclaimed potential of the new chop shop in Hayes Auto, Jack Jackson decided to take control of it with the help of James O'Reilley and Tobius Huxley. The shop became a popular place for criminals to rob others and because of this Jack promised protection and assurance that they wouldn't be robbed in addition to unlocked cars for those working to use freely after chopping a vehicle. All of this is for $3000 a week. After a time Jack Jackson stepped back from the Chop Shop but still remained in control of it and placed Jessie Slater as a manager who runs the shop on behalf of Jack Jackson. The shop is ran with the combined efforts of Tori Corleone, up until his arrest Mav Doretto, and Jessie Slater as well as any Grove members that are around. In February of 2019 Grove gave the CCG, especially Tony Reeves, approval to collect tax for the chop shop in the morning hours in exchange for them getting cheaper/free chop or possibly a cut, depending on how good they do. In June of 2018, cocaine was introduced to the gangs of San Andreas. Bricks of cocaine, manufactured by Alexis Freeman and Harry Brown, are distributed to established criminal organizations through The Grove Street Family. The cocaine can be sold as a powder or, with the use of chemicals, turned into crack cocaine at the many cook labs around the city. Betrayal Dequan "Q" Mathis, right hand of Jack Jackson, was Grove's coke connect with Boris Kalashnikov. At this time Jack had not talked to Omar in a long time, but behind his back Q and Boris had meetings with Omar where they got the plan to get off of the streets and leave Jack alone to control them. No one ever informed Jack about this and while Boris mentioned it briefly, he did not tell the full story. Due to Q and Boris' perceived absence, Jack started rolling around with Willie Brown as his only company and assistance. After this, Boris took $80,000 from Grove's safe and Jack got the idea that Boris may be leaving Grove. After a week he informed Jack via text that he bought a boat. Shortly after Boris took himself out of Grove's books and left the gang with Omar. At this point, Jack and Willie were the only active members of Grove. On July 16, 2018, Jack, Bob Coolidge, and Rocco Ringetti spotted Q at the chop shop talking with Jessie Slater. Q hopped in the car with them and went with them to docks to talk. Jack and Q spoke one-on-one and, in the end, Q said he wanted out and did not respect Jack anymore. Jack killed Q in front of Bob and Rocco. The next week Bob talked to Alexis about Jack killing Q, who was very close friend to her. This would end up cutting Grove out from coke for a long time and Bob to get the direct connect to coke through her for his gang the Vespucci Kings. During this period Grove was very vulnerable and Boris and Omar tried to kill them off by putting out hits on the members' heads, without success. New Era, Change and Problems With Boris leaving Grove, the death of Dequan, and Omar in hiding, this meant Jack was now the only OG left and the leader of Grove. This only left Jack, Willie Brown, and Tyrone Jenkinns, but Willie's visa was expiring soon. Besides those two, he also trusted Tony Corleone, also known as the "Prince of Grove". So this meant Jack had to start rebuilding and he began by merging The East Side Dragons with the family, substantially increasing membership. He brought in Archie Cooper and Jimmy Hillside as well, the former of which soon rose the ranks to become Jack's trusted right-hand. The following months Grove solidified their standings and began to grow, although a war against the Death Dealers MC over control of the weed farms slightly hampered them; Grove would emerge from this victorious in time however. Also in September, there was a short feud with the Vespucci Kings (who were previously helping Jack before Bob talked to Alexis about Q's murder) resulting in severe shootouts before being resolved shortly after, although this would leave significant tension between the two gang leaders. The RICO Raid On the very late night of November 8, 2018, the SASP SWAT - using an info packet delivered by a close friend of recently deceased Grove recruit Alex Casey - conducted a mass raid on Grove Street as well as any and all of their connected businesses and stash houses. With well over half a million dollars worth of illegal weapons and drugs seized, the members of Grove fled North away from the city in order to learn more about the case and make their next plans. Currently residing in a small nudist colony in the mountains and unsure of who left in the city they can trust, the fate of Grove Street appears grim. As of December 4, 2018 all charges involving the RICO Raid have been dismissed. New Year, Similar Problems A bit before and around Christmas time of 2018, Archie and Jack took a pause from leading. While Archie stayed in England and came around for a brief visit on January 3rd before returning a week later, Jack was on holiday until the 4th of January and was shot that day by two new males claiming “Purple World” on Forum Drive. Tony found them around a week later and took both of their cars. During this period the people representing Grove were AJ Thomson, Jadyn Caesar and Marco Romano. While AJ was mostly continuing his usual business with Tony, Jadyn took it upon him to lead the gang. Although he was getting cocaine bricks on Archie’s occasional visits and an approval from Jack on his visit to make moves on "Jack’s best judgment” all the while getting weapons from him, he was still left with the tough task of handling the many responsibilities from Archie and Jack that were left onto him. With Jack getting shot on his visit that made him rest at the hospital, those three remained alone on the streets. Jadyn, not fully realizing that Jack offered him to get more influence and possibly even have his own crew, eventually grew unhappy and frustrated with holding down the south and east alone with the occasional plus one. As he believed Archie and Jack would be away for even longer than originally thought, he began planning to leave Grove with AJ and Marco to recreate The East Side Dragons. Shortly before Archie’s return to the city, Jadyn and AJ opened up the plan to Tony. However, he instantly decided to tell Archie about that upon his arrival. With the second-in-command confronting Marco in a house the three bought on the east, Marco confirmed the duo's plan and pledged loyalty to Archie and, in doing so, to Grove. Later that day, Jadyn and Archie met on the block when Jack unexpectedly showed up. Archie, unsure of what to do, gave Jadyn thirty seconds to explain himself before Jack came back into the conversation after he stepped away. After a hurried and whispered confession to Archie about his growing frustration in Archie and Jacks absence, Jack returned to the conversation. Surprising Archie, Jadyn suddenly and openly admitted his plans about restarting the East Side Dragons and visibly showed his anger and frustration with Grove and its leadership which, somewhat expected, caused Jack to lose his temper and shoot Jadyn point blank in the upper torso with his sawed-off shotgun. With Archie and Jack aware that AJ was involved in this plan, they decided to put out a hit on AJ. Archie offered $35,000 to Jeffrey Connors, who planned to give that job to Levi Adams. This fast escalation resulted in Tony making the decision to ask Archie if he can officially join Grove, in which he was accepted. Jack also confirmed a few days later that he was a member from the beginning and not just a recruit. The Co-op War against the Gambinos Build Up Tony, being one of AJ’s best friend, decided that he wanted to get AJ himself. Archie and Jack going to a convention and not coming back for another week made Tony the effective leader. A few days later Marco, of whom AJ wasn't sure if he was involved with the coming war, met with AJ. The latter brought hidden backup, the under-boss of The Gambino Family Erik Falk, which was mainly because of AJ’s deep friendship to Dante. This led to a shootout which resulted in Marco shooting AJ and Erik shooting Marco; both were airlifted and survived. Tony and Marco got info that AJ was seen around the Gambinos multiple times. Tony's close relationship to Bob, who was not fond of the Gambinos for a relatively long time, and with Paco and Noel having issues with the Gambinos as well at that time created tension between the south side gangs and the Gambinos. When Tony encountered AJ at Pillbox Medical, he asked him for a private talk. At that time four Gambinos were with him including Darren, Erik, and Dante. AJ agreed to meet at Legion Square after some convincing on Tony's part. The Gambinos were providing over-watch for the the meeting from across the parking lot which lead Tony, considering to kill AJ at the time but attempting to give him a chance to ask for a free pass, to give him up. After a lengthy talk, AJ walked across the parking lot and Tony, after getting in his car, turned around at the lights and shot AJ in the back from his car. AJ immediately got brought into the hospital and survived. Alliances are Made The Gambinos providing over-watch for the meeting only increased the tension. Archie came back a day later and was filled in and while at first a bit skeptic about making threats towards the Gambinos, decided to offer them an ultimatum in which they are not to be seen with AJ or Grove, the Vespucci Kings, and select members of the Vagos (their lack of a leader lead to each member deciding for themselves) or they all would go to war with them. With Archie learning that Gio Rosetti shot Ying Saren, suspecting that the Gambinos killed Jilly, and hearing the stories about the Gambinos shooting two Kings in the back at a peace meet made him decide to give his ultimatum and state his demands over radio. The two gangs and collection of Vagos members decided to continue to look for AJ and wait to see how the Gambino Family would react. However later that night, Luca Gambino came into town after hearing from Trey Lee, his personal driver, that Tony kidnapped and interrogated him and Bob hit him with brass knuckles in order to get information about the Gambinos and AJ's whereabouts. Luca furiously texted Archie about it and an unfriendly exchange of text messages made Archie, Tony, and Bob decide that the war would start the next day. Bullets, Fire, Metal and Bombs The Co-op started to drive through Mirror Park with a three car convoy but there was no one to be found at that time. The next morning Tony and Jay Reign drove by the barber shop again and instantly got tailed by a Porsche 911R with Dante and Aaron Ford in it (the latter believed to be AJ by Tony) and Tony opened fire which was returned upon. Jay was immediately downed and Tony crashed their car below Power Street near Legion, barely making it behind a dumpster and calling Paco for help. Under fire behind the dumpster, the Porsche left when police were en-route but Paco was able to pick up Tony. Knowing that Jay took Jack's Christmas present, an M4, on the ride, Tony wanted to try and bring Jay to the veterinarian himself by attacking the police. Dante also came back to the scene, which again lead to a shootout with a trooper and EMS on scene watching. Dante was downed and Paco's car was disabled, making the three remaining shooters leave the scene on foot. While Aaron was able to come back with another car to get Dante out, Tony and Paco were unable to get to Jay before the EMS and he was treated and later arrested at Pillbox Medical. Later that day with Paco and Tony still waiting for backup, the Gambinos were driving around six deep in their limo. Tony, being strapped with a Molotov by now, encountered them and was able to throw the Molotov at their limo but he could not get the projectile through the windows and in the end only the tires where damaged. However this still gave Tony the opportunity to escape. In the evening, most of the Gambinos not being in the city at this time, the Co-op backup arrived and they began to scan the city for any chance to grab or shoot one of the Gambinos. They had very good information from Tony Reeves who was hiding on the hills near Mirror Park to know about their enemy's numbers and some of the locations at which they were positioned at earlier. From other sources they suspected Gambinos were often around Paleto, especially for meetings. Archie proposed going up Great Ocean Highway since they also knew Darren Fole had put out an advertisement recently, which confirmed he was still around. Tony saw a suspicious car on a dirt road on the side of the highway, and with two cars they decided to check it out. The person in the car, a Nissan 370z, decided to run and after a short hunt by Tony and Archie when the latter managed to pop the tires with his Glock 18C caused the car to crash at a high rate of speed into a concrete block. The unconscious body was checked by Tony and revealed to be Darren Fole. The two put him in their trunk and brought him to the sawmill where a large group of Co-op members, namely Bob, Tobius, Tori, Paco, Tony, Archie, and Ashton, wanted to interrogate and execute him in case he wakes up. When he did not awaken, Bob shot at the his body multiple times with his AK-47U and Tony stabbed him repeatedly before shooting him multiple times with his Glock 18C. After of which was followed by the Co-op group leaving and looking for other targets. Later that day they found Maddie Fole, Darren's wife, and searched her car. They found multiple engine and body parts which Archie suspected had been stolen by either Dante or AJ. (stub) Inactive Members Join date - Last seen * Brian Burke: Early 2018 - Early 2018. * Tyrone Jenkinns: Mid 2017 - Mid 2018. * Willie Brown: March 2018 - No Visa since July 2018. * Chung Fei: July 2018 - No Visa since August 2018. * Jimmy Hillside: July 2018 - January 2019. * Vikter Kross: July 2018 - January 2019. * Tydus Johnson: February 2019 - February 2019. (No contact with Grove since blood-in). * Donny Donerson: February 2019 - Early March 2019. (Out of town, should be back soon). * Jack Jackson: 2017 - March 9, 2019. * Tony Corleone: Late 2018 - March 18, 2019. (Out of town, visiting Los Santos time to time). Close Associates (No Gang Affiliation) * Maria Romano - Info broker and crack cook. Marco Romano's sister. * Warren Bautista - Info broker. * Shaggy Dankweed - Weed supplier. * Tori Corleone - Chop manager. Tony Corleone's wife. * Harry Brown - Crack cook. * Baada Ka - A Info broker and member of the Co'op. Former Members * Omar Little * Boris Kalashnikov * Bob Dank * Gerado Vasqes * Matt Jeevas * Ace Hayes † * Dequan Mathis † * Mark Burke † * Douglas Miles † * Alex Casey † * Matthew Minor † * Jadyn Caesar † * AJ Thomson † * Jay Reign † Locations and Properties Businesses * RedLine on the corner of Innocence Boulevard and Alta Street Safe Houses * Apartment 21 in the All swell complex on S Forum Drive (raided in Nov 2018, not accessible) * Apartment in the complex on Carson Ave and N Forum Drive (raided in Nov 2018, not clear ownership) * Covenant houses (raided in Nov18 but clean, official owner is Jack in both cases) * House in Vinewood hills (bought from Coco, official owner is Archie) Category:Gangs